


chaesoo｜ロゼリア

by DearShiori



Category: BLACKPINK (Band)
Genre: Alpha Kim Jisoo, Alpha Park Chaeyoung, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, F/F
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-26
Updated: 2019-12-26
Packaged: 2021-02-25 06:07:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21971188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DearShiori/pseuds/DearShiori
Relationships: Kim Jisoo/Park Chaeyoung | Rosé
Kudos: 26





	chaesoo｜ロゼリア

-

任何声音在午夜的房间里都显得过分沉重了，两人挤在混杂酒与脂粉味的腻人蔷薇香气中喘息；金智秀鲜少闻到朴彩英的信息素味道：这是第二次，而攻势也实在猛烈，警觉到领地被侵略的本能挠得她心神不宁，掺带些朦胧的起床气原因。

放轻松点，她对自己说，现在是什么情节？

浓重的压迫感令人头昏脑涨，可能与晚上的酒会也夹带了关系。她睡在了卸妆的半途中，但这绝对不是醒来后僵持在这种姿势的原因。闻起来酗酒且发情的妹妹溜进了她的房间？从背后拥抱她的同时手暧昧的在身前扭动？

不管怎样，现在的气氛可不太像平时的姐妹谈心时间。

好陌生，感觉好陌生。"嗯......晚上好，Rosé？"金智秀站起来一点，试探性的开口，想打破尴尬的局面。

然后得到了一句好像更尴尬的，没头没尾带着委屈的反问。

"智秀姐姐，我明明很听话吧？"背后确实是朴彩英闷闷的声音，万般委屈，正在问鼎她的什么大罪。"可是没有用。姐姐好像没那么喜欢我，连发情期都没有任何表示。"

"要赔礼就和我做吧，姐姐。"

......金智秀受到了名为迷惑的冲击，一时没反应过来。她好像没有听说发情期失去智商的案例。

大概，也许，这位花栗鼠妹妹的脑容量退化到了和同类小动物一般大小，才会向同为Alpha的大姐冒出这种惊为天人的发言。

"彩英啊，这是在想什么。"虽然有些发笑，但妹妹的眼泪总归是抵挡不住的。她打散空气中的几分暧昧，放轻声音试图安抚身后难过的小狗。

以现在的姿势扭头看不见朴彩英的表情，她只能用双手覆上那只还在小腹不安肆虐的手，如同触碰丝绒般的温柔摩挲，细声讲和。"你只是遇到了突发情况，忍一下，彩英是听话的乖孩子吧。没关系的，很快就没事了……把手放开，我去拿药，好吗？" 

黏糊的话专门用来对付黏糊的小孩。金智秀的大脑黏糊的运转，努力回想应急抑制剂被她塞到了哪个角落。思绪很乱，想得很多，但事情在她解决的正轨上；直到魂魄从最后一个储物柜跳回体内，准备起身的金智秀却只是被拘束得更紧。

"嗯？彩英？…"哪里不对劲，金智秀不安的扭动起来。

朴彩英已经安静地扣住她的双手，这是早有预谋的绑架事件。

"不要再区别对待我了，姐姐。昨天不是才用手帮lisa做过吗？"现行罪犯趴下来，贴在她的身上咬耳朵。"姐姐知道我在隔壁吗？我贴着墙坐，能听到一点点声音。然后我想着你的样子自慰。"妹妹今天没穿内衣，金智秀胡思乱想，背上好像压了朵软云，耳朵湿了。她突然不太清醒。该对这些话有什么反应？

"可是昨天没有信息素的味道。"朴彩英的膝盖抵进金智秀两腿之间，有些短的礼服裙摆撩开了一角，她继续往下说。"为什么，明明什么情况都没有......而我就算发情了，也只能被用抑制剂应付吗？"

金智秀终于后知后觉到危险状况，她试图挣脱束缚，先离开这名不太理智的小兽的狩猎范围；但对方的力量也超乎想象地大，得益于她良好的健身习惯，金智秀完全处于下风状态。

"彩英，不要闹了。"金智秀皱起眉，隔着布料的热量让她恐慌不已，长姐的威严都有些畏缩起来，但她依旧对事态抱持乐观。

直到被妹妹扇在臀部的一巴掌打的愣神。

"我明明一直都很认真。"朴彩英的语气异常不满，她抓着金智秀的肩膀，开始着手剥离两人的下装，"姐姐，我说到做到。"然后不加前戏地，连反应的时间都没有留下，粗鲁的插入了对方的体内。

Alpha的阴道并不适合性交，所以朴彩英第一次仅仅进入了一半有余，但仅仅如此金智秀就觉得自己被撕裂了。剧痛驱散了所有感知，她几乎是用求生本能在试图逃离，试图扒住光滑的桌面与墙壁，双手漫无目的的乱抓、滑脱，然后再次被拉到身后攥紧。

朴彩英的攻势没有任何技巧性可言，她只是以蛮力往里撞击。未开发过的阴道过于干涩紧缩，每一次抽出都带着血丝，金智秀死命挣扎着，痛得快要晕倒。

"放松就好。"朴彩英丢下轻飘飘的话，身下动作却愈加报复性的横冲直撞，她好像完全只在考虑自己的感受。

她用全身压制下去，置若罔闻金智秀的尖声痛呼和咒骂、以至于后来的哀求，直到她再次变得温驯不语。姐姐很会接受现实，她想，接着去讲没说完的话。

"——自己做的时候，我一直想不到姐姐的表情是什么样的。"金智秀没有听见妹妹的低语，她喘着气把滚烫的脸贴在桌上，想要以低温留住一些冷静；于是她旋即毫无防备地被揪着头发拽起，吃痛地嘶声，幕后主使的动作异常粗暴。面前的梳妆镜有些污渍了，倒映出七零八落的化妆品与首饰，身后晦暗的笑容，交织在一起的发丝，以及她的——她现在的——。

金智秀紧闭双眼，有些水珠滴滴答答的掉在桌面上，和肉体贴合的声音混响。

她忍不住抽泣，朴彩英正在述说那些对她面部表情的爱慕，难道她该为此高兴吗？但那些更深处的原因，比如她对自己的反应惊慌：有那么几个瞬间，她在这场与妹妹的强制交合中飘飘然起来，想要就此屈服在对方身下。她用眼泪隐瞒自己感到的愉悦，但还有些藏不住的——她因为这样粗暴的快感硬了。

"我来帮姐姐，好吗？"朴彩英了然于心地把手探下去，握住金智秀的阴茎上下滑动，她做得很温柔，金智秀咬着下唇享受，她说那些挑逗的话的语气也很温柔。"我想姐姐的时候也是这么做，真的好合适。"

直到金智秀开始急促的喘息，朴彩英突然用指尖压住她阴茎末端的小口，语气甜得无辜。"但姐姐不说，我不知道你想要什么。"

"彩英…哈啊…别这样，放手！"恶意猝不及防，金智秀尖叫着几乎发疯，朴彩英险些控制不住她比之前任何一次都更加剧烈的挣扎。愉悦感被戛然掐灭，取而代之的欲望胀痛着整个下体，朴彩英依然同时在她的甬道里抽插，不可言说的酥麻冲撞着躯壳，她只觉得头晕目眩，那些还算委婉隐晦的求情已经弃之脑后。"呃………我想你放手…让我射出来…求求你、求求你…彩英，呜..."

作恶者乖顺的松手，金智秀触电般弓起身子，蜷起脚尖颤抖着不断呜咽。精污四处溅落，但没有机会在意了，她只是体力不支地瘫软在梳妆台上，任由朴彩英接下来的动作。

朴彩英双手掐着姐姐的腰不断顶撞，指甲陷进软肉，留下属于她的青紫印记。金智秀开始不熟练地迎合她的动作，她逐渐动摇，即使伤痛不已，但不知名的背德让快感逐渐升温。身后的每一次冲击都想把她填满，除了断断续续的呻吟以外没再留给她多余的力气。

大约只是说给自己，朴彩英的声音沉进她最后一次粗重的吐息。

"…原谅我…"

朴彩英抱紧金智秀，用几乎让她窒息的力度拥入怀里，下体顶到最深处射精的同时，顶端开始结节，不断膨大，把向子宫里灌入的液体悉数堵在里面。她死死咬住金智秀的后颈，即使鲜血淋漓；这是教科书般标准的标记流程，但对象是姐姐，同为Alpha的姐姐。

金智秀的大脑完全空白。

腹部好涨，Alpha退化的生殖腔实在过于狭小，甚至让她的小腹微微隆起。她用最后的一点力气，咬牙切齿、带着哭腔嘶哑地叫妹妹的全名。

"朴彩英...你怎么能......"

她想象着自己现在的样子，狼狈不堪，被朝夕相处的妹妹按在身下，像标记某个羸弱Omega般在她的腔内结节、射精；性快感与疼痛各自抢夺去一半感官，她只意识到自己被翻了一面，涨大的结节扭过子宫口，带出颤抖和更多满溢的体液，浓稠的、白浊中夹带血丝的液体把两人胶着在一起。她本能地正面拥抱妹妹，把四肢纠缠在她身上，更紧一点。

然后朴彩英低下头亲她，久违到陌生的温柔把她搅的四分五裂。

金智秀抓住她唯一的报复机会，所有复杂的情绪都发泄在对方的唇上，铁锈味弥散开来，她们互相黏腻，或者说她们互相撕咬。

“对不起。”

腥甜的分离之后，朴彩英突然道歉。金智秀咕哝了一声，疲惫的贴在她身上，沉默不语。

她也没有继续说下去了。她只是贴上嘴唇继续探索，吻掉停滞在脸上的水痕，贪食清香的气息，虎牙在后颈的腺体剐蹭着，她短暂的思索。

然后再一次用力咬下去。

“智秀，被我标记吧，不要离开我了。”

她的爱那么深，一定有奇迹的。她想。之后的每天，还有那么多个晚上。

-


End file.
